


Caution! Slide Carefully

by ohmybeatingspark



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Oral Sex, Scissoring, Smut, Teasing, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmybeatingspark/pseuds/ohmybeatingspark
Summary: Korra and Asami spice things up in their sex life and try new things.





	Caution! Slide Carefully

**Author's Note:**

> Literally came up with the title because I’m living in China and some signs are mistranslated as “Caution! Slide Carefully!”
> 
> When it’s supposed to be “Caution! Slippery When Wet!”
> 
> Anyways this is my first ever tribadism/scissoring fic...also first Korrasami fic. Enjoy!

Korra’s mind was continuously wandering. She always wanted to try new things with Asami as their relationship was a time of firsts. First time going down on another girl. First time figuring out how to use their fingers to pleasure another. First time making out while kneading each other’s breasts. This time, Korra was curious on how to further each other in bed. Especially how to make another come at the same time.

One evening after a busy day of work, Asami came back to the Sato Mansion to relax. But, Korra really wanted to spice things up a bit with their relationship. So, she ended up decorating their entire bedroom in red. Red roses, red sheets, red everywhere.

“Wow, Korra, never knew you were trying to impress me that much. What is this for?” Asami asked curiously.

Korra shrugged her shoulders, “I figured I would get you in the mood for some type of foreplay before trying something different.”

“Different, how?” Asami raised her eyebrows.

“I want to feel your pussy on mine. I want to orgasm at the same time as you, Asami.” Korra whispered in her ear while snaking her hand down Asami’s pants, brushing a finger against her clit. The CEO let out a slight moan, making the Avatar smirk.

“Me too. I just didn’t know how to ask. I was always so embarrassed.” Asami said breathlessly.

“But, I want to make you beg for it.” Korra grinned, making Asami groan.

“How so?” she enquired.

She wishes she didn’t ask that because Korra slipped two fingers into Asami, curling them upwards. Asami moaned loudly, her breathing became more rapid. She kissed Asami with such vigor, sucking softly on her lips before entering her tongue into Asami’s mouth. They shared kisses for several minutes while rubbing hands all over each other. Eventually Korra helped her out of her clothes, laying her down on the bed and began kissing her slowly down her body. First her breasts. She sucked on a hardened nipple of Asami’s, while kneading the other with her left hand. Korra then began kissing down to her stomach. Slowly but surely, she lowered her head in between Asami’s legs. The Avatar licked at the CEO’s folds before sucking on her clit. The dark-haired CEO grasped the bed sheets, arching her back. Korra always makes her feel so good in the best way possible and always making sure she gets to orgasm first.

While sucking on Asami’s clit, Korra added two fingers into Asami’s cavern, rapidly doing the come-hither motion. She wanted Asami to beg for it, so Korra was swift with her movements. She was pumping fingers in and out of Asami, curling her fingers up every once in a while, to a spot at the roof of her entrance.

“Ah! Korra, please, please let me feel your pussy on mine!” Asami wriggled from Korra’s touch, closing her eyes.

Korra smirked against Asami’s entrance. She licked from below Asami’s entrance and then up to her clit. The dark-haired CEO moaned her lover’s name, almost starting to run out of breath.

“But, I have all the time in the world with you. I want to remember this moment forever.” Korra said while still burying her face in Asami’s folds, breathing in her scent.

The Avatar then got up to take off her clothes. She removed her shirt and leggings slowly all the while dancing slowly in front of Asami. The teasing itself was never ending.

Korra crawled onto the bed, kneeling in front of the woman laying before her.

“Spread your legs for me, I want to see you.” The Avatar stated with a grin. Asami listened and began to spread her legs for Korra. She mounted Asami, her legs at both sides, now rubbing their clits together.

“Oh!” They both exclaimed as Korra thrusted forward. It was a new sensation that they both never felt before. Their juices were lubricating each other at the same time and every time Korra thrusted up against Asami, wet noises would occur. Asami moaned a little. But Korra felt a little uncomfortable in this position.

“No, not like this.” Korra stated, sounding a little upset.

“What’s the matter? I thought it felt great so far.” Asami said while touching Korra’s face, trying to reassure her that she enjoyed those several moments.

“I’m thinking of another idea. I want to feel ALL of your pussy against me.” She grasped Asami’s right leg, swinging it over her left thigh, scooting now in between Asami’s legs, brushing her vulva with the CEO’s.

“Dammit, this is what I wanted.” Korra groaned, thrusting against Asami now, fast, and hard. Wet noises were filling the room along with soft moans of pleasure.

The CEO whimpered as she too was prodding against Korra. Every time their clits rubbed against another, they both lost their minds. The pleasure was something they never had experienced before. It was as if their nerves were on fire, but in a good way. They both were sensitive to each other’s touch, vulva and labia rubbing against each other had made them moan each other’s names. They were lucky that they lived in Asami’s mansion alone because Korra could swear their moans were beginning to echo throughout the mansion.

Asami reached out to grasp Korra’s hand, pulling her close and into a kiss all the while they were still embraced together, legs intertwined. Korra accidentally bit onto Asami’s lip and Asami reacted to that with thrusting faster against Korra. They eventually found a pace in which both of their clits were constantly rubbing against another. The two of them kept up at that pace for about two minutes before loudly moaning at the same time.

“Korra, I’m coming!” Asami whimpered.

“Me too, Asami!” Korra also cried out.

After a few more thrusts, they both felt wetness below them, pooling in between each other. Korra collapsed on Asami, kissing her passionately.

“Oh. My. Spirits.” Korra breathed out breathlessly.

“Why haven’t we done that before?” Asami asked curiously.

“I’m not sure, but honestly that was the best sex I have ever had in my entire life so far.” Korra declared.

Both busted out laughing, holding each other’s cheeks with their hands.

“Let’s honestly not talk about Mako and sex with him again. Because this was the best thing that could ever happen to me. And I don’t want to live in the past anymore.” Asami smiled, osculating Korra, flipping her over, beginning to fondle her breasts. Korra took in deep breaths, still recovering from their last orgasm.

“Because you made me feel good, I want to make you feel good too.” Asami spoke softly while caressing Korra’s left breast while slowly stroking her clit. Korra sighed in pleasure, realizing that this is what she really wanted. She also smiled while Asami was touching her, because she knew that this feeling was exactly right.


End file.
